Changing View
by KelseyWhiteleaf
Summary: A gift, or a curse? After being abducted, tortured and a lot more a young gifted girl of a lost race still lives on. She joins the fellowship to destroy the ring. But this journey has more effects on her then only the rescue of ME. Chapter 3 up. Plz R&R!
1. 1 The Birth

Chapter 1: The birth

Once, maybe years ago, there was a race. Not special you might think. There were a lot of races, Elves, Men, Dwarves but also Orks.

The Elves lived in forests. A mighty people, but not power hungry. They were also a wise people.

The race of Men was an unstable race. Killing each other for power and land. Mighty kings had visited Elven councillors to ask for help, but none of them replied with an answer they could use. The Elves found the Men to ego, there were a lot of men who hated the Elves, only because they weren't the same as them.

Dwarves lived in caves and mountains. They hated contact with Elves and Men. Dwarves were very good smiths. There weapons were of the best, but not very elegant and beautiful.

Orks was an evil race. Killing everything in its path made them very hated. But Orks seem to come out of nowhere. So no race knew how to get rid of them.

These races are the ones who are in this world, you might think. But what only a few people knew was that there was a fifth race. These were the High Elves. This race was a descendant from the Elven race. The High Elves lived very isolated from the others. The hard truth was, the High Elves were with few. The population was very low. And the only differences between normal Elves and High Elves were that High Elves with a high amount of willpower could be trained so they could use "Spells". Elves were immortal, High Elves weren't. High Elves could live on to the age of over 300 years. The rest was all the same. As the people.

Except for 1 girl.

On the night she was born her parents knew they had given birth to a special child. And they were right. The girl had a special gift. She had the Gift of Visions. That Gift gave her, whenever the spirits wanted, a vision. A flash of the past, present and future. They named her Kelsey, the name meant " Moonlight".

The years floated by. Kelsey grew to a kind and beautiful girl. But she didn't have any good friends. That came because of her gift. Sometimes her eyes would suddenly started to glow and she couldn't hear anyone, except for the people she saw. Her parents told her she was special, different from the others. She didn't understand that, but she was probably to young to understand.

The years all looked the same. Soon enough everyone would wish that it stayed that way. But all was about to change.

It was night. The whole kingdom was asleep, besides the guards of course. And besides a massive army. The captain of the army was a "good friend" of Kelsey's father. A man…..The whole army was of the race of the Men. It must have been 10.000 Men. All filled with hatred for Elves. So High elves too. He also knew about the gift of Kelsey, and thought he could use it. As they marched to Kelsey's home, they killed everything in their way. Soon, the whole city was burning. Kelsey was captured. Bounded…..and put on a horse. The army marched on, leaving this city burning with all its citizens dead. On to the next Elven city, This was the end of the High Elven Race. Or was it? 1 girl had survived. But that little girl didn't even know she was a High Elf. With the thought that she was a normal Elf the girl was taken. But she was still of the noble race of High Elves.


	2. 2 The truth and rescue

Chapter 2: The truth and future.

The next morning Kelsey woke up in a tent. She was bounded to a pole by her wrists. About the same time as she awoke the man came into the tent. Kelsey had no idea whatever had happened and who was responsible. So she thought her father's friend just happened to be there. Until she found herself bounded. But even then she wasn't thinking that he was responsible. Then the man started to laugh. Because Kelsey was trying to get loose.

"Please, help me. Free me, please." Kelsey said with a frightened tone in her voice.

But he only started to laugh louder.

"Please, I beg you, untie me. I will let my father reward you. Please..."Kelsey said again.

"Your father is no more. As is your mother, and the rest of your kingdom. You're the last one left little Elf" The man said with a grin on his face. "And we will make your life less miserable if you co-operate."

"No, this can't be true. Atar...Atara..." Kelsey said. Right after that she started to cry. She finally realised she was the only one left, alone. No-one else there.

"Oh, don't try that on me. Just get me what I want!" the man said, not even showing the slightest spark of compassion. Through her tears Kelsey asked:

"What do you want from me!"

By which the man answered: "Your power!" By which he smiled. Not in a friendly way, no...in an evil way.

"You don't understand. I have no control over it." Kelsey said. But the man already left the tent. And telling the guard he should keep an eye on her.

Later that day he returned again. He walked to Kelsey.

"We march to Rivendell in 9 days. The tenth day we'll be there. Tell me, will there be heavy resistance?"

"How should I know? Go ask them."

"Don't be so smart." And he smacked her in her face. "That is what will happen if you don't listen. Now answer my question. Will we face heavy resistance?" The man asked again.

"I told you. I don't know!"

He smacked her again. The last hit had made a cut on Kelsey's forehead. Now he really got pissed.

"This is the last time. WILL WE FACE HEAVY RESISTANCE?"

Kelsey had no choice but to say something. "No..." she said.

"Good...Guard!"

"Yes sir"

"Make sure she doesn't get anything to eat to drink."

"Yes sir"

Kelsey wasn't quite surprised. She hadn't done what he wanted. And for that, she had to pay the price.

That night almost the same happened. He wanted to know something, and she didn't want to tell him anything. Only because she really didn't know. And the next day exactly the same happened. Day after day. The eight day came. Every day, Kelsey got beaten. And that day didn't really look to be any different. But it would. Even if Kelsey got beaten again that morning. She was very weakened. Barely had anything to eat or drink al those days. She was still bounded to that pole. Bounded, it was the way she slept and lived. Well, if you could call that a living…..That night she heard a sound. Kelsey thought: "What's that noise?" It was the sound of……

The night of the extinction of the High Elven race and the capture of Kelsey, someone knew that something was going on. That someone was Elrond of Rivendell. With his gift of foresight he had seen what happened. Yes, he also knew about the High Elves and exactly what happened. He had also seen Kelsey at the time her power was active. And the great army that would march towards his city. He had to surprise the enemy. That would be the only way he could win. If he wouldn't send any troops, it could lead to a war. With extreme number of deaths. Deaths of innocent children and women. That was just something he couldn't let happen. So he called for his faithful friend but also captain of the army, Haldir.

"Haldir, take your men to Rygonvalley. In that valley there is our enemy. Meet them at night so they have a disadvantage." Lord Elrond said.

"I'll be on my way." Haldir said.

"And Haldir, in that camp there is a girl. A little girl. Make sure that you get her safely out of there."

"Yes, I will." Haldir made a small bow and walked away. He went to get the army.

Only 2 hours later 7000 men were standing ready. All fully equipped, but all in the same armour. They soon marched to Rygonvalley, what was only 1 day away. Depending on how fast the army was of course. And because this was an experienced "group" of Elves they reached the valley just within 17 hours of walking. It was night, so it was the perfect time for a surprise attack. Haldir commanded his troops to spread out and all attack at once. Still, they had to wait for his command.

Every soldier/archer was in his place. And Haldir gave the signal to attack. But in stead of a very noisy attack, they were very silent. Which would increase the surprise. One of the guards in the camp noticed them and he sounded of the alarm. But it was already too late. You could already hear the clashes of swords.

While everyone was fighting, Haldir went to search for that girl. As he expected, she was in a tent, together with her capturer who just gave her a kick for betraying him and calling for help. He opened the tent and saw a very angry man next to a badly wounded girl. Haldir drew his bow and shot the man down in a matter of a second with an arrow. The man fell dead on the ground. Kelsey looked at the person that shot her capturer. Just through a glimpse of her eyes. Then, she fainted and her head laid to the pole. Haldir untied her and picked her up. She looked really bad, with scratches all over her face arms, etc. Haldir walked outside with Kelsey in his arms. It seemed the surprise attack was a success. The enemy was eliminated and the girl was safe. A soldier walked up to Haldir.

"The battle is won. We lost around 600 men." The soldier said.

"Good, now…it's time to go home."

It was now like 7 a.m and everyone was ready to go home. Even when they weren't away so long.

Again after like 17 hours they were back at Rivendell. During the road Kelsey was on the horse with Haldir, 'cause she still wasn't conscious. When they arrived Haldir immediately rode to Elrond, who was waiting for them. Haldir got of and got Kelsey of his horse. Who still wasn't conscious. Elrond looked at her. How did he even get the thought of doing this to such a young girl?


	3. 3 Life goes on when it has changed

**Sorry it took so long for me to post a next chapter. I went on vacation and right when I came back school started quite hectic. Anyway, here is the next chap. Have fun! **

**-xxx-**

**KelseyWhiteleaf**

**Chapter 3. Life goes on when it has changed. **

The next day Arwen, the daughter of Elrond, went to check on Kelsey. On her way she walked passed by Aragorn. They started a conversation. Eventually they came to the subject "Kelsey".

"She was found by Haldir." Arwen said.

"She was very weakened and had cuts, wounds and bruises everywhere. He said she had been heavily molested by a man in that camp where Haldir had found her."

Arwen took Aragorn to the room where she Kelsey lied. Arwen just normally walked in the room, but Aragorn peeked around the corner.

What he saw was a young girl lying in a bed. She had a bandage around her forehead and also her hand was treatened. What Aragorn couldn't see was that also around her chest a bandage was laid. It looked like she was sleeping. But the truth was that she still hadn't awoken. Aragorn didn't know who the girl actually was because Arwen hadn't said a name. But the girl was now printed in his mind. They would see each other again one day. Even if he didn't know that….

Two days later, Elrond was sitting next to Kelsey's bed. Every day he sat there for at least 3 hours, hoping all the time that she would awake.

Then, at noon, something happened.

After 4 days of unconsciousness Kelsey was slowly opening her eyes. Elrond called for his daughter, because he thought she probably would be happy to see her awake.

Kelsey slowly opened her eyes. First, she only saw shapes and shadows. After a while she could see persons again. But it wasn't the person she'd hoped for. Not Atar…..not Atara.

"Who are you!" she said frightened.

She got up a little and climbed back in the bed, but she didn't get so far because of her chest. It still hurt.

"Don't worry. I'm Elrond of Rivendell, and this is my daughter, Arwen. We won't hurt you."

But still, Kelsey didn't believe him…..yet. Her trust in people was gone. Luckily after a few days of care Kelsey started to trust Arwen and especially Elrond. Now she could also get out of bed and get to know Rivendell better, for her wounds were getting better.

She wandered around for days, only watching at the sky, looking at the waterfall or at the river.

After a couple of days Kelsey walked up at Elrond.

"Sir…." She started.

"Will you teach me how to fight?" she asked.

Elrond looked astonished.

"Why would you want that?" he asked

"Because of all this, I noticed how defenceless I am. That is something I don't want to be. I want to defend the people I love."

Elrond looked at her, in her eyes you could see a certain spark. She really wanted this. He agreed. She would be taught to fight with bow and sword.

Years were flying by and Kelsey grew to one of the best bowmen and swordsmen in Rivendell. She was still a quiet girl, though she was very beautiful. A real High Elf with her blonde hair and green eyes.

She trained every day. Then, one day, she had another vision, which she had quite a few in the past 38 years. But this one was more important. The One Ring would come to Rivendell.

And she was right. Only 2 days later Arwen arrived with Frodo, a Halfling who had the One Ring with him. Though he was at the point of dying. Elrond knew to lift the curse which had been put on him, and Kelsey volunteered to take care of him. As Elrond sat by her bed when she was unconscious, Gandalf the Grey, a most wise wizard and a friend of Frodo, sat by Frodo's bed.

Frodo awoke quite fast, only 1 day had passed.

"Where am I?" he asked

"In Rivendell, and you are most lucky to be here alive." Gandalf answered.

At that moment Kelsey walked in, seeing him awake made her glad. She wanted to greet him, but Gandalf was faster.

"And this is the one who has taken care of you." As he looked at Kelsey.

She made a small bow.

"I am Kelsey." She said.

When she said that Frodo's friends ran in. Sam, Merry and Pippin. They all laughed and were glad to see each other again, safe and sound.

'This is a little to crowded for me…' Kelsey thought.

She turned and walked out. Frodo looked at her while she was leaving.

'I wonder what's wrong. What a mysterious girl..' he thought.

Elrond had called out for a meeting. Elves, dwarves, men, the important people came. To discuss the fate of The Ring. Also Aragorn was there.

Everyone saw in a circle. In the middle stood some kind of altar. Frodo laid The Ring on the altar. Everyone looked at it.

"This is why you came." Elrond started.

"The One Ring, the enemy's greatest weapon, has been found. And it has to be destroyed, for it cannot stay here in Rivendell."

"Well, then we destroy it! Here and now!" Gimli, a dwarf, yelled.

He grabbed his axe, ran to The Ring and hit it. Though The Ring wasn't destroyed, it had reflected the attack and thrown Gimli back.

The moment the ace hit The Ring, through Kelsey went a shock. A shock that gave her a vision. A very short vision. Elrond, who sat right next to her, looked at her for a brief moment and then said:

"The One Ring can't be destroyed like that, for it has to be thrown in the fires of Mount Doom. The place where it had been forged."

"Who will take such a dangerous mission!" An Elf yelled.

"You can't just walk into Mordor like it is nothing. There are orcs everywhere. You will need an entire army to break in!" Boromir from Gondor answered.

"We won't let The Ring fall into the hands of Elves!" Dwarves yelled.

"Neither will it fall into the hands of Dwarves!" Elves yelled.

Almost all Elves stood up and all Dwarves stood up and started yelling at each other. A massive fight was just about to break out when Frodo walked forward.

"I will take it." He said

"I will take it to Mordor."

It went silent. The Elves and Dwarves sat down again and looked at the brave little Halfling.

"And I will accompany him" Gandalf said and stood behind him, laying his hands on Frodo's shoulders.

Aragorn also stood up and knelt before Frodo.

"The road to Mordor is dangerous. But I will do everything in my power to protect you. You have my sword."

"As my sword." Boromir said and stood up.

"And my bow." Legolas, an Elven prince from the woodland realm said.

"And my axe." Gimli, son of Gloin said.

"And my bow as well." Kelsey said and also stood up.

Everyone looked a little astonished. A little girl? On such a dangerous quest? But soon enough the attention was drawn to something else.

Samwise Gamgee, Perigrim Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck (or just Sam, Pippin and Merry) ran into to circle and stood with the others.

"Mister Frodo is not leaving without me." Sam said.

"And also not without us!" Pippin yelled.

"It seems you are inseparable, for this is a secret meeting….."

To Be Continued…

Everyone knows the drill, please review!


End file.
